Shit, I'm Old
by ProtoChan
Summary: Wish Hook, after being separated from Alice for years, goes through his morning routine and reflects on the man he's become and who he could still be. Takes place before the events of 6X11.


**Summary: Wish Hook, after being separated from Alice for years, goes through his morning routine and reflects on the man he's become and who he could still be. Takes place before the events of 6X11.**

 **A/N: I developed this fic for two reasons. The first was for Tumblr's Wish Hook Week as my entry for Old Hook Day, and the second was to combat the immense sadness that took place after the show was announced to be ending in May by posting something a bit lighter.**

 **It's my first endeavor, both in writing a first-person narrative and in writing a stream-of-consciousness narrative. Hope you like it!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It's been a while since I've woken up to a sunrise.

But it's nice. I should do it more often.

To be fair, I have. This is the eight time I've done so in as many days.

Uggghh. Why does my body feel so frail when I'm not even out of bed yet?

Best not to dwell on it, I suppose.

Time to greet the new day.

The sure-to-be-bloody awful day.

At least if the previous days have been any indication.

Ugggghhhhhh.

Maybe I should just stay in bed.

No. I need to get up.

I'm no closer to saving Alice in here.

Come on. Get up, you lazy bastard.

Oh My God! My back!

Uggh. Just gotta twist around until the pain goes away.

Since when have I had to do that?

Ehhh, no matter.

Ooh! My bones. A good crack oughta do them right.

Oh yeah! That's the sound I'm looking for!

Okay, no more waiting around. Time to start the morning right with some breakfast.

Oatmeal sounds lovely today. It's so cold.

No idea why more people aren't wearing coats. Do they aim to freeze to death?

Well, it's no matter of mine.

Ahhhh.

That oatmeal smells so good.

Probably calling it early, but I think I'll help myself to another bowl afterwards.

I should've made more of an effort to make Alice oatmeal.

"No Papa," she'd say. "Make me a marmalade sandwich!"

Didn't know what she was missing.

I don't think I know what I'm missing either.

Where have the years gone, Alice?

And more importantly, where are you?

Every day that passes honestly gives me that much less hope.

I'm not giving up, of course, but there are times I wonder if I can really do this.

I can't even come near Alice, and my death will hardly be a service to her.

And Gothel's a witch, and bloody powerful one at that.

What am I compared to that?

Well, there's a mirror there.

Let me see for myself.

…

I'm old.

Shit, I'm old.

I'm not just graying, but gray all over!

And everything's creaking and cracking, and why am I so cold? It's the middle of spring!

I don't understand.

When did this happen?

…

I'm not even going to pretend I don't know.

It's the same reason I've lost my sense of self.

Alice.

She kept me young.

Her smile kept my bones from creaking.

It's as if she were a carpenter, and my soul was the wood in need of mending.

But now she's gone, and this is what I've become.

Ughhhh.

This is the best I could do? Couldn't stand to maintain anything of my old self?

What would she say about you now, you disgusting pig?

She'd be ashamed!

…

No, she wouldn't.

…

Alice…

My Alice forgives like a saint.

It would be forgiveness I don't deserve, but I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't bask in it.

If she were here, she'd want me to be her proud Papa.

She used to laugh at me for my pomp.

I can at least try channeling that again.

For her sake.

Some come on! Give us a smile!

There you go! How about a laugh?

Ha! Ha! Ha!

Aye, that's better!

And I'm not too bad looking either.

Still as handsome as ever!

You know what?

I'm not so bad at all!

In fact, I'm great!

So great, that I'm going to save my daughter!

But if I'm to do that…I'm going to need something that will deflect that witch's magic.

And power like that always comes with a price.

…What's this on my door?

It's from the castle walls.

The princess has gone missing?

What a pity. I heard she's a stunning lass too.

…Won't you look at that.

The royal family has put up a reward for her return…

Quite the large reward.

Surely enough to employ the services of some magic that could best even Gothel.

Looks like I best be getting my sword.

I've a princess to rescue.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! This is my first time working with these styles, so please tell me how I did!**


End file.
